Users are able to view, or otherwise experience, content through a variety of mediums, such as movies, books, electronic books, audio books, videos, television programs, songs, computer and video games, multi-media content, and the like. For example, a user may watch a movie on a computer, or read an electronic book (“e-book”) on an electronic book reading device (“e-reader”). In some instances, different content (“content items”) can be related to one another. For example, a book and a movie based on the book may be related to the same storyline. Related content items are sometimes referred to as “companion” content items. For example, the movie based on a book may have companion items that include the book, an e-book version of the book, another “uncut” version of the movie that extends the storyline, a video game based on the movie, a webpage describing a character in the movie, and so forth.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.